Degrassi Season 12, episode 1: A Breath of Fresh S
by Crayton Sale
Summary: A brand new start has come to Degrassi after a stressful spring semester. New friends, romance, and memories are made but the the drama doesn't end there. Secrets, jealousy, and rivalry plague the school again, and this is only the start.


Degrassi: The Next Generation

Season 12

Original Characters:

Clare, Alli, Jenna, K.C., Eli, Drew, Dave, Bianca, Conner, Wesley, Adam, Principal Simpson, Ms. Oh, Mr. Del Rossi

New Characters:

Jasey, Kitty, Danielle, Garrett, Clara, Milo, Rose, Sophie

Episode 1: A Breath of Fresh Start

A gentle breeze rustled the flags on the flagpole. Red and white danced across the blue sky as school buses rumbled and the chatter of new students reuniting after a long summer filled the air, eager to see what classes they share with their friends this semester. This year, more students were attending Degrassi than it was originally planned. The halls were littered with students, new and old. Of course the halls were not as crowded as when Lakehurst had to share the same halls with Degrassi, but there were still a lot more students attending than the previous year.

"You know, if Drew wasn't so amazing," Alli said to Clare as she checked out the new guys. "I would so be all over some of these guys."

"Wow, Alli," Clare responded. "Should Drew be suspicious?"

"He cheated on me," Alli said defensively. "Remember?"

"Yeah, but two wrongs don't make a right."

"Clare, don't worry. Drew may have cheated on me last year, but I'm not the cheating type."

"Speaking of Drew," Clare said as Drew walked over to them.

"There are so many people in this school now," he said. "It's insane." He put his arm around Alli. "But none of them are as cute or as pretty as my girl."

"Like I said," Alli smiled to Clare. Clare shook her head. "What's the point in checking out other guys when I still have the hottest guy in school?" Alli looked at Drew and they smiled at each other.

"Aw, young love," came a voice from behind the trio. "I'm guessing that I am in the presence of Degrassi's number one hottest couple."

"Well next to Clare, here, and her boyfriend," Alli bragged to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Clare," Clare said to the girl. "This is Alli and that's her boyfriend, Drew."

"Hi," Drew smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," the girl replied. "I'm Rose." She smiled at Drew. Drew looked away so she didn't see him blush. Alli looked at Drew and then glared at Rose. "Sadly, I am a victim of the Bardell rezoning, but now that I'm here at Degrassi, I'm glad I got rezoned. This is a really nice school. It's big, it has nice floors, lots of clubs and stuff going on." She paused and then looked at Drew. "Cute boys." She winked at him. Alli folded her arms as Rose turned to Clare. "This school had a cheerleading squad, right?"

"Oh, I don't know," Clare replied. "They're trying to find a new captain, so I'm not sure if they'll continue it this year."

" Well, it sounds like a job for me," Rose smiled. "Where is the information for the try outs?"

"Um, over there by the office," Clare pointed to the office.

"Thank you," Rose smiled. "It was nice meeting all of you. I hope I get to see you guys around more, especially you, Clare, and your boyfriend. If he looks anything like Drew, you are one lucky girl and there is a chance that there are more cute guys at Degrassi." Rose walked toward the office. Alli huffed, rolled her eyes, and stormed off in the direction. Clare followed her as Drew watched Rose walk away.

He gazed at her in amazement. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. Her dark, brown locks seemed as though they were flowing in the wind. Her slim, petit body distracted Drew from his normal thinking pattern. He watched her until she was out of sight and he regained his trail of thought.

(Insert Current Theme Song and New Credits)

Clare finally fought the hallway traffic jam, and made her way into her first classroom. She found Eli sitting halfway towards the front of the classroom. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Thankfully, there aren't a hundred security guards frisking us before each class," Clare said to Eli as she sat down in the desk next to him. "With all of these new students coming from Bardell, we'd never have any time for class."

"I'm just glad we don't have to wear those extremely itchy and uncomfortable uniforms," Eli said.

"I'm kind of disappointed about that actually," Clare said. "You looked really cute in your uniform." Eli smirked.

"Really, you guys are being mushy this early in the morning?" Adam asked grumbling as he sat in the desk behind Eli.

"Well I was going to steal a kiss from her," Eli replied looking at Clare and gave her a quick rise of the eyebrows. "But you kind of ruined the moment."

"Pardon me," Adam said sarcastically. "I didn't mean to ruin your morning with your amazing girlfriend."

"Adam, Eli was just kidding," Clare said calmly. Adam shook his head.

"Good morning, class," Marco said walking over to the chalkboard. "My name is Marco Del Rossi. You may call me Mr. Del Rossi, but I strongly prefer you call me Marco. I hope you all had a great summer break, but it's time to get down to business."

"Excuse me," a girl said from the doorway. "Is this English twelve?"

"Ah, yes," Marco replied.

"Sorry I'm late," the girl apologized. "I thought they had made a mistake on my schedule, but I went to the office and they said that I was in advanced English, which was English twelve." The girl looked embarrassed.

"It's no problem," Marco smiled. The girl smiled in relief and took a seat behind Clare. Clare turned around to the girl.

"Are you nervous?" Clare asked softly.

"Very," the girl replied. "It's my first time in a high school.

"You're a niner?" Clare asked surprised.

"Oh, no," the girl replied. "I'm in eleventh. I used to be homeschooled."

"Oh, neat," Clare smiled. "I'm Clare."

"Kitty," she responded.

"What?" Clare asked.

"My name is Kitty," she smiled. "Actually, it's Kelsey, but I prefer Kitty."

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. Hey, um, I'm having a hard time finding my classes, would it be too much of a favor to ask you to help me around?"

"Of course," Clare said. "It's no trouble at all. If you're in this class, it's more than likely that we'll have the same classes together.

"Thanks," Kitty smiled.

Meanwhile…

Alli walked into her media immersion class and set her bag down on the computer desk next to Jenna. She sighed in frustration and she sat on her ball.

"What's with you?" Jenna asked.

"I have to keep a closer eye on Drew again," Alli huffed.

"He cheated on you again?" Jenna asked shocked.

"Not yet, but if he doesn't set Ms. Rose straight, he will."

"Who's Rose?"

"Some sleazy piece of trailer trash," Alli grumbled. "Who tried to hit on my boyfriend, right in front of me."

"Yes, that would be sleazy," Jenna said softly. Alli suddenly realized who she had been ranting to.

"Oh my gosh, Jenna," Alli said sympathetically.

"Don't worry," Jenna shrugged. "He abandoned me so I guess that teaches me a lesson not to steal someone else's boyfriend."

"I guess karma really is a bitch," Alli said. "I'm still sorry though."

"It's no problem, Alli," Jenna smiled. At that moment, a new guy walked into the classroom. He was slim and wore a tight t-shirt with super skinny jeans that had chains dangling from the pockets. "Whoa." Jenna's jaw dropped. The guy sat down at the computer across from Jenna. He noticed here staring at him, so he grinned and winked at her.

"Take a picture," he said quietly. "It'll last longer."

"Oh, um, sorry," Jenna apologized blushing.

"It's the snake bites, isn't it?"

"No, of course not," Jenna said looking away.

"That's usually why people stare at me. They make a lot of people uncomfortable."

"Not me," Jenna said. "They're actually kind of cool."

"You're kidding, right?" Alli asked. Jenna nudged Alli and smiled at the guy.

"She's such a kidder," Jenna lied. "Um, are you part of the whole rezoning fiasco?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "But really, I don't care. School is school. I'll break the rules no matter where I go."

"So you're a delinquent?" Alli asked sarcastically.

"Let's just say I'm not good at doing what I'm told," he smirked. Jenna smiled at him as Alli rolled her eyes. "What's your name anyways?"

"Oh, I'm Jenna," Jenna blushed. "And this is Alli." Alli smiled in disgust.

"I'm Jasey," he smiled.

"Hmm, Jasey," Alli said as she leaned in to whisper to Jenna. "Rhymes with K.C." Jenna elbowed her again.

"Well, it looks like you girls have some gossiping to do," Jasey said getting up. "And I have to use the washroom. See you around." He winked at Jenna and walked out of the room before Ms. Oh entered the room. Jenna exhaled heavily.

"Wow, he's so hot," Jenna said trying to catch her breath.

"You're kidding, right?" Alli asked. "He's a total jailbird."

"So?" Jenna asked. "You know I'm attracted to the bad boy type."

"Yes, but Jenna that guy reeks of bad news. He's only going to hurt you."

"Maybe not. You can't always judge a book by its cover." Jenna turned to her computer as Alli rolled her eyes.

A few hours later…

Clare and Kitty finally made it through the lunch room after standing in line for what seemed like forever. After getting their lunch, Kitty followed Clare to her lunch table.

"Thank you for helping me find my classes today, Clare," Kitty said.

"Oh, it's no problem," Clare said. "You're really cool."

"Thank you," Kitty smiled. "I'm anxious to meet your friends. I don't really have any so I hope I make a good impression."

"You will," Clare said. "But why don't you have friends. I mean, I know you were home schooled, but you must have had contact with some people your age."

"Not really. People thought I was always weird, what with my obsession with cats and that fact that I love wearing cat ears on my head."

"I think it's actually really cool. It suits you and your style." Kitty blushed.

"Thanks Clare. No one has ever said that to me before." Clare smiled as they arrived at the lunch table where Eli was already waiting. "Kitty, this is my boyfriend, Eli. Eli, this is Kitty. She's new to Degrassi and high school in general." Eli looked up and sat back in his seat holding an apple.

"Well any friend of Clare's is a friend of mine," he smiled. "Nice ears by the way. Very cool." He took a bite of his apple.

"Thanks," Kitty replied sheepishly. "Clare said the same thing." Clare and Kitty sat down at the table across from Eli.

"Where's Adam?" Clare asked.

"Probably still in the never ending line," Eli smirked. "I told him to get here early."

"Well, not everyone can just race out of class to get to the lunch room like you can, Flash," Clare joked.

"Well, I don't see Alli here yet either," Eli countered. Clare shook her head as Eli raised his eyebrows. Suddenly, Adam sat down next to Eli and sighed angrily.

"That lunch line is so frustrating," Adam huffed. "They need to do something about this."

"Well with the whole rezoning," Clare began. "I think managing the lunch line is at the bottom of the list. Besides, we shouldn't be so demanding. Simpson has been doing everything he can to make Degrassi as I was before last semester."

"Yeah, but with the code of conduct of a Catholic school," Eli said. "Minus the uniforms, thankfully."

"Well, some of them aren't unreasonable," Clare said. "I think the no P.D.A. rule is a reasonable rule. We're here to learn and not to make out."

"Hmm, and how do you think your boyfriend feels about that, Clare?" Eli asked giving a quick rise of the eyebrows.

"I think he can wait until after school when we're alone and in private," Clare replied. Eli smirked.

"I agree with Clare," Kitty said softly. Eli smiled at her. Adam turned to her then looked at Clare and Eli.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Way to be a jerk, Adam," Eli said.

"This is Kitty," Clare said to Adam. "She's new to high school in general."

"But I'm in eleventh," Kitty clarified. Adam suddenly smiled.

"Well, you're so pretty, it's kind of hard to tell what grade you're really in," Adam said. Kitty blushed. Eli looked at Clare and raised an eyebrow. Clare gave him an "it's possible" smile.

In the hallway…

Jenna put her books away in her locker. She heard Jasey's voice and looked to see him talking to his friends. Jenna began to gaze at him.

"I wouldn't go for him if I was you," said a voice coming from behind her. She turned to find a guy at the locker next to her.

"Excuse me?" Jenna asked sternly.

"I saw you staring at that guy," the boy said. "You look way too good for him. He'll just treat you like dirt."

"Since when do you know who's good for me and who isn't?"

"Since it's been my personal duty to defend pretty girls like you from low life scum like him."

"Are you hitting on me?" Jenna asked. The boy snickered. Jenna looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry, I thought you could tell. I'm gay." Jenna suddenly smiled in relief. "My name's Milo. You thought I was straight?"

"Jenna, and yes, I did. I couldn't really tell with that speech you gave me."

"It's not a speech." Milo put his books in his locker. "I've heard stories about that guy, and they're not very pretty."

"He can't be that bad."

"That's not what the Bardell kids have been saying."

"Oh, you're not from Bardell? I've never seen you around Degrassi. Unless you're a niner."

"Actually, I moved here from Chicago."

"Chicago? Like, the United States?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. Bottom line, I'm in eleventh."

"That's cool."

"Look, about that guy, I just met you so I can't really tell you how to live your life, but this guy really looks like trouble and I'm sure you don't need trouble right now." Jenna looked away. "But, hey, if you need a lunch buddy, I'm always available to sit with." Jenna smiled weakly. "See you around." Milo shut his locker and walked away. Jenna turned back to Jasey and watched him goof off with his friends.

"Maybe he's right," she said to herself.

After School…

Clare and Eli hung out around Eli's hearse, Morty, after school. Eli was tuning up Morty as he and Clare conversed about the first day of school. As they carried on their conversation, Adam and Kitty walked over, just finishing up their own conversation.

"Well it seems like you two have hit things out of the ball park," Eli smirked.

"Adam's really cool," Kitty replied. "He showed me where the image recording classroom is."

"You like photography?" Clare asked.

"And making movies," Kitty added. "I love all kinds of cameras. I'm very tech savvy actually." Adam chuckled.

"Well it's great you've made new friends, Kitty," Clare said.

"Thanks for taking me in," Kitty said. "You guys are really nice. So can I call you guys my friends?"

"Well we prefer buds or amigos," Eli said. Clare flicked his head and he smiled at her.

"Of course you can call us your friends," Adam said. Kitty blushed.

"Well, I'd love to stay and hang out," Kitty said. "But I've got to get home before my mom starts to worry about me. See you guys tomorrow." She waved good bye and started her walk home. Adam watched her walk away. Eli caught Adam watching Kitty.

"I think someone is crushing hard," Eli said as he fixed the engine.

"What?" Adam asked innocently.

"You totally like Kitty," Eli replied.

"As a friend," Adam said defensively.

"Well friends don't check out other friends as they walk away," Eli smirked. "Unless they like them as more than a friend." Adam felt embarrassed.

"It's okay if you have a crush on her," Clare said.

"I don't," Adam said annoyed. "I barely know her. And if I did like her, I wouldn't act on my feelings."

"Why not?" Eli asked.

"What if she finds out I was born a girl?" Adam barked. "She'll think I'm a freak and then never speak to me again."

"Well, get to know her a little more," Clare suggested. Adam glared at her. "You said it yourself, you barely know her. Maybe you'll find out that she's more open minded than you think."

"Yeah, man," Eli agreed. "She may end up liking you for who you are and not what you are."

"Eli's right," Clare added. "Just get to know her." Adam thought about it for a minute.

"But what if she finds out before I'm ready to tell her?" Adam asked. "You guys will come save me, right?"

"Of course, man," Eli said. "We'll never let you down."

"We're here for you, Adam," Clare said.

"Thanks, guys," Adam said. "I'll get to know her and see where it goes." He nodded confidently.

End of Episode One

Next time: Episode 2 (Pretty Ugly)

Drew starts to get to know Rose a little more than Alli wants him to, but Rose begins to play "hard to get with" him and Drew isn't number one on her mind. As she steps up for the position as the new captain of the Power Squad, a rivalry sparks between Rose and an old student from Bardell, Danielle. Now Rose has to impress the Degrassi Power Squad members if she has any hope of beating Danielle for the role as captain.

Dave is determined to not spend the next year single with Conner and Wesley. When two new girls join their class, Dave steps up his game to try to get a date with them, particularly Sophie. But Dave's determination pushes the girls farther way and learns that he has to change his ways of courtship if he has any hope of getting a girlfriend and getting off of the market.


End file.
